Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games
For the most recent games, held in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, see 2019 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games. For the upcoming games to be held in Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico, see 2023 Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games. The 'Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games '(French: Jeux paneuropéens et asiatiques, Spanish: Juegos Paneuropeos y Asia-Pacifico) is an intercontinental multi-sport event held every four years among athletes from all over Asia, Oceania, South America, North America, and Europe. The games are organized and regulated by Olympic Region 1 Council. This is the second largest multi-sport event after the Olympic Games. There have been 22 editions of the Games and 160 nations that have participated the Games. 19 nations have hosted the Games, with Indonesia having hosted the 1959 and 2011 editions, Australia has hosted the 1963 and 1979 editions, Canada has hosted three editions: 1919, 1967, and 2019. The only city that has hosted the Games more than once is Montreal. The most recent edition of the Games is Montreal 2019, from August 19-September 7, 2019. The next edition of the Games is Guadalajara 2023, from August 1-30, 2023 (which previously hosted the XVI Pan-American Games). After this, there are also successful bids - the next editions being Kuala Lumpur 2027 and Brisbane 2031. Since 1963, host cities are contracted to manage the Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games, ParaPan-European and Asia-Pacific Games, Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Cup, and Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Intercontinental Expo. History 1908-1935: Preparation and early games In London 1908, some delegations of Europe, Asia, and the Americas proposed to create a united multi-sport event. One of the delegation leaders, David Brent, showed that the Olympic Games wasn't enough. The idea won't be finished until 1917, when the Olympiad Region 1 Council was formed. Montreal was set to be the host city of the inaugural games in 1918. However, the first World War was still happening and later was delayed in 1919. The Games were normal and with little to no controversies. 1935-1947: Outbreak of World War II and return After the 5th edition of the Games, the next Games was to be held in London and Manila, however due to the outbreak of World War II, they were both cancelled. The then-president Jose Manuela Santos was confused and thought that "this sports organization will be done forever". This caused him to resign after 5 editions of the Games - and then replaced by Robert Litther. Litther's administration was known for his rework on the Pan-European and Asia-Pacific Games, but, then again, it didn't work. The Second World War finally ended in 1945 and a year after the 1947 edition, Litther was awarded the Knight Commander of the British Empire for his success to rework the games. Sadly, he died a year later. 1947-present: Contemporary Litther was replaced by David Rodriguez. In his presidency, he marked his work as "the stabilized Games". Rodriguez declared himself as "the President for Life" - and unlike other Presidents for Life, this was approved by most people. Under his presidency, the organization organized 10 editions. Rodriguez is known for his work in order to Cold War participating countries, however only entered some of them. However, communist countries boycotted the 1984 Summer Olympics - they prefer participating in the Games - which there was peace and no conflicts with little or no controversies. Rodriguez died in office. Rodriguez was replaced by Luis Bilozor, which is the current president. He managed to successfully bring back the Games to its own state. This is the only multi-sport event with little to no controversies in the world. Symbols The flag symbolized the 5 continents that participate (North and South America, Europe, Asia, and Oceania), each has its colors - however, in logos, they use united colors, unlike the flag. The logo was introduced in 1963 to replace the older one, with stars. Participation Main article: Olympic Region 1 Council and Participating nations in the PEAPG All 160 nations affliated to the Olympic Region 1 Council are eligible to participate in the Games. However, only some of them have participated all of the editions, namely Canada, United States, United Kingdom, and Australia. Macau, Palestine, Kosovo, Taiwan, and Hong Kong are allowed to compete in accordance to the council, despite the political tensions. Kosovo is formally recognized by the IOC, Taiwan is under the name Chinese Taipei, and Palestine has competed since the 1987 Games. Hong Kong and Macau are not recognized by the IOC but is recognized by the Olympic Council of Asia and the Olympic Region 1 Council. In 2013, Egypt sent a letter to the Council to participate in the 2015 Games. However, President Bilozor declined this action because "while Egypt has a strong contender to participate, they are not allowed and would break the promise of these Games." List of editions